Sekirei love in the darkness Final mix
by Broxas The paladin
Summary: I have uploaded the 1st chapter in my remix of this story I hope you will all give it a chains. This story is about the Beyonder Davis coming to the sekirei world at the request of karasuba his Sekirei. His happy go lucky way will flow in to her of over time but will this change be good or bad. Minato will have a big part in the story.
1. It all starts now chapter one remix

**This story is a sequel to my story The Beyonders the 1st legend this story will stay on the sekirei world with Beyonders just being a side character. Think Kingdom hearts with the final fantasy character they are there but not need to complete the story. Davis will have a big but not a controlling part of the story. I will rework this story so that Davis and Karasuba will have more of a love interest as well as a one-sided love from ****Benitsubasa. This may seem like I forgotten Haihane but she has not been winged by Davis yet so I will make at a big thing later.**

After one month the Beyonders stopped the Darkness with the help of the Digi-destined but the team were all going back to their own worlds with a new item called the Bio-bands this will let the group contacted one another if something other worldly would attack their homes. Davis and Veemon were the only two that stay in the nexus but the Sekirei had other plans.

They were all on their worlds Spider-man became an avenger. Beast Boy changed his name to Changeling and left the titans to go and find himself in the world after the battle with Terra. Raven stayed with the Titans so that she can help them if any Shadowmon appeared in their world. Tsukune, Moka, Mizore and Kurumu weaned back to Yōkai academy with Ruby and Yukari the Yōkai that steady back to help protect their world. Lastly the Sekirei returned home but unlike the others they were never heroes. That is where is story begins.

In the Void Davis was reading one of his grandfathers old books as he said "Veemon it's good for us to sit and do nothing right." Veemon nodded he started to say "Davis do you miss the others." Davis put the book down as started to say with a smile "Yes but it's good to say that we are just going to guard the worlds for the rest of my life's." Veemon just nodded before saying "can you two me tell me the story of how you meet Karasuba."

Davis just nodded as he said "Will Veemon it was about 4 weeks ago... the day we lost Pheaz in my rage I went to their world. I walk around the land till I found an base with a group of solders kidnapping a little girl called Musabi... I wonder what she is doing know."

In the sekirei world.

Minato and Musabi were looking for a new home after Minato got kicked out by his land lord for having Musabi staying in his flat.

They were walking around the town a woman with purple hair and a white ribbon holding her hair in place. She was dressed in a white and purple miko. She was holding a basket in hand. She walked into the couple as her basket fell to the ground leaving Food all over the side walk. Minato started to help put all of the food back in the basked as Musabi helped up the woman.

After this the woman said happily "Thank you for your help. I will watch were I am going next time." She was about to turn as Minato said "sorry it was our fault we just have a lot on our minds right Musabi." Musabi nodded as she said sadly "were looking for a place to stay after I got Minato kick out his flat." The woman then said with a smile on her face "I can let you stay in my Inn Izumo and by the way I am the Land-lady." Minato and Musabi jumped in the air in joy as they said together "thank you so much land-lady."

The land-lady started to laugh saying "no problem and please call me Miya." Minato nodded with Musabi saying "Thank you so much Miya." They all started to walk the inn.

Up on the roof just a cross from them a blonde haired Sekirei in a black dress with a white underdressed was watch as she said angrily "so that monkey is my ashikabi so it looks like I have found the one I will kill before he deflowers my soul." She started to follow the group from the rooftops.

In MBI headquarters Karasuba and her Team were about to see Minaka. A man walked out of the room named Natsuo Ichinomi as he seen Benitsubasa and with a smile on his face he said "So how was your mission to the Inland my future Sekirei." Benitsubasa with her tongue sticking out said "Sorry Ichinomi I all ready have an Ashikabi."

Natsuo shocked fall back as he in fear as Karasuba with her sword at his throat. "Who the hell is he." Haihane with a smile on her face said "he is stronger than even no.01 and can even destroy are world with his hands tied behind his back..." He then started to run away from the Disciplinary Squad as he said with Benitsubasa looking into his eyes "I thought that you love me. At you were my toy to do as I see fit..."

Benitsubasa then put her hand on his neck as she said "sorry to disappoint you my Ashikabi." She then started to crush his neck as she said happily "sorry I was playing to rough with you but now who is your toy Ichinomi… "

She throws him to the ground as his neck then split in two. They all started to laugh at their planed ashikabi as he die in fount of them. As they walked in to the offices as Benitsubasa let out a single tear flowed from her eyes before wiping it away. Her lips changed in to a smile which was full of sadness. Haihane seen the pain in her eyes before saying to herself "Pinkly I know you ones loved that tool but it was better being know then letter."

At the inn Miya was showing the couple around the boarding house. Wean they seen two of the residents of the inn. One was a feminine male in a white shirt called Homura. The other was Uzume a brown haired woman who is wearing a purple shirt with a star shaped in the middle. They looked at the two new residents as Minato said "hi nice to meet you all I am Minato..." Will Musabi jumped in the air as she said "Hi I am Musabi it so nice to meet you." Uzume then walked up to Minato as she put her face to his ears saying "if you need a hand with anything just ask..." Minato's face was now red as a tomato. Homura just started to laugh at Minato will Musabi just started at her Ashikabi trying to work out what Uzume had said.

Outside the blonde sekirei was watching the ashikabi with rage in her eyes as she said "Dam that Monkey trying to corrupt another sekirei." She started to summon a water ball in her hands and it started to take his form. She started to say as she close her hand destroying the water form "he will die by my hands before this week is through."

Back inside the inn Miya hit Minato on the head with a sadistic smile will saying "there is one rule Minato no sexual relationship in my inn."

Minato the fall to the ground as he said "But I didn't do anything…" Miya laugh as she helped him up and said in his ears sadistically "and don't talk back Minato or you may not live long enough to brick the 1st rule."Minato just nodded with a small bit of fear in his eyes.

Musabi how just had just walked in said with her hand over her stomach "so Miya wean are we going to eat." Miya just said "ok not long as Minato will be give me a hand so go and take a bath will we make some food for you all." Musabi happily walked away to the bathroom.

Will Minato and Miya walk into the kitchen to started making food. In the Kitchen Minato was made to cut all the vegetables as Miya watched happily will making fraying some meat.

Lastly Homura just standing next to Uzume so that will saying "So that Minato seams nice maybe I should ask him for help."

Back in MBI headquarters the Disciplinary Squad where talking to Minaka.

He just said "so you all have been winged and who was this man, so I can buy him on to my side." Karasuba with a dark smile on her face said "he is not from are world and can give me a run for my money in a fight. With holy light."

Minaka smiled as he said "so he is a god."

Benitsubasa with a loving smile said "no he kills gods." Minaka started to laugh will saying "can you bring him to me so I can ask for his help in completing my plan..."

Karasuba started to say "I think he would love to meet you Minaka." Minaka started to stand up from his char as he said "So what is his name." Karasuba with an evil laugh said "Daisuke Motomiya." Benitsubasa started to smile as she said "His friends call him Davis but you will call him the Beyonder." Minaka just laughed as he said "he sounds like a new toy I can play with hahahaha. Now go and bring me this Beyonder." The Sekirei walked out the room with Minaka laughing to himself as he said "so they found a Beyonder as their Ashikabi, will I better make see if I can find more about the Beyonder's of legend."

All the sekirei sitting in their rooms just looked at one an other as Karasuba said in to her Bio-band "Davis we need you."

In the nexus Davis and Veemon were making the place look more like his old home. So they could call their new home, home. They were just about to take a brake as there Bio-bands start to glow.

Davis looked at his hand as he started to hear Karasuba say "Davis we need you."

Davis started to stand as he said "will it looks like Karasuba needs our help." Veemon then jumped up as he said "Ok Davis it time to get ready." Davis will a smile said "ok I'll go and help the girls you stay here ok if you need anything to send a message ok Vee." Veemon nodded as Davis opened a portal to the sekirei world. Davis walked through but something went wrong and he landed next to the inn.

Back in MBI the sekirei all said "he is on are world now." Minaka nodded as he said "will go and find him and bring him to me now." They nodded as they lifted the room. Minaka turned round as he said "so he made that power spike on the inland one month ago."

Back at the inn Minato had just started to set the table as Musabi with the other residents started to take their sits. Miya walked in with all the food as Minato give her a hand putting it on the table but there was an extra full plate at Miya started to take out the room.

On the second floor a ginger haired woman with glasses and an unusual dress. See seen Miya walk up the stairs as she said "Matsu you outside your room is something wrong." Matsu then started to laugh as she said "he is here my Ashikabi at last..." Miya started to smile saying "ok but remember my rules Matsu." Matsu nodded as she took her food. Matsu said "thank you Miya maybe tomorrow I can talk to him." Miya nodded saying "enjoy you food Matsu."

Back in the dining room as Miya walked back in to the dining room as she sits across from Minato saying "so dig in." Everyone started to eat in joy. Miya was watching Minato and how the others were looking at the young man in a lusting way… With her creepy smile will thinking in her mind "he is a lot like you Takehito hopefully you can help save all the little birds." Minato started to notice this before walking out the room. Minato looked out in to the garden only to see a golden light flash outside the Inns grounds.

Outside the grounds of the Inn Davis had just walked out a golden portal. He started to feel like there was someone watching him but he just walked like nothing was going to happen. He started to hear a woman's footsteps. He started to summon his sword just in case of attack wean water ball hit Davis sanding him flying back into the air. At that moment the blonde sekirei from before appeared. Davis just started to look at her as he said "ok Blondie let's do this." Davis put his hand in the air saying "Flame up" Flamdramon's armour appeared on Davis body. The blonde Sekirei ran at him before Davis blocked the attack with a flame shield.

(The power Davis is tapping into is a level of biomaging and digi-armor. I like the ancient digivolve like from 04. Davis made this form wean he was fighting the Metal-Graymon as he was controlled by the digimon Kaiser.)

She jumped back saying "what are you Monkey." Davis started to smile as he said "I will show you what I am." He ran at the Sekirei as she throw water balls at Davis. Davis dodged most of the water balls but the last one. Time seamed to slow around the Digidestined. He jumped in to air and kicked the ball like a soccer ball in to the Sekirei. She went flying into the air as Davis started to walk away with his armour disappearing. The sekirei landed on the ground but could not see the man she attack. The Sekirei jumped up into the air as Minato ran side to see what had happened only to see a boiling water on the ground. Minato walked over as it cold down. All he could say was "what the hell just happened."

Out in the Town Davis was just walking alone through the city of Tokyo as he seen something he had not seen in years a ramen noodles cafe. He walked in only to see two twins severing free samples of their cafes food. Davis took one of the bolls as he started to eat it slowly saying to himself "how much I miss this junk food."

**one hour Later Back at the Inn.**

All the residents were in there bed all but one. The pervert Matsu who was walk in to Minato's and Musabi's room to spend some time with the man she knows was going to be her ashikabi. Minato was sleeping on his futon with Musabi was lying on his lift side. Just as Matsu was about to join Minato.

Uzume started to walk in and said like Miya "you know the rules Matsu." This made Matsu Jump in fear as she ran out of the room but Uzume using her powers to catch the pervert in cloth. Matsu was stuck in the air for the rest of the night. Uzume was lying next to Minato as she said slowly with a hint of sadness in her voice "good night my next Ashikabi."

Davis was thrown out off the cafe as he said "Thanks for the free food Ill pay you all back at some point." One of the twins in the cafe fired a thunder bolt at Davis but it missed. Davis then started to walk away from the cafe hiding for the park D ramen noodle saying to himself "If I am right about this there was an old hut in the back of the park I can use for shelter."

**Ten minutes later**

Davis was now sitting on a hill were the hut he remembered was. He then seen a sad woman sitting alone on the a park bench. Davis walked over to her only to see her sekirei logo on her forehead. She was wearing a white shirt and that was all her short light brown hair lowered in the air. Davis walked over to the sekirei as he said "Hi are you ok way are you out in a cold night like this." She looked in to his eyes to see a caring face looking back at her.

She then said coldly "Cold I can't feel the cold." Davis then put his hand on her solder as he power started to flow on to her skin as a digital kimono appeared on her skin. She looked at her new kimono… she seen Golding snow flacks all over the kimono. She then looked at him as he said "I'll let you get back to your chilling on the bench." He was about to walk away as she put her hand on his left arm saying "don't go places stay with me. I just don't what to be alone anymore." Davis looked in to her eyes as he seen the pain like the one it was eating at his soul.

He sits on the bench next to the Sekirei as he said "I'll stay as long as you want go…" She then looked in to his eyes as she said "Akitsu that's my name." Davis with a smile on his face as he said "Akitsu that is a nice name mine is Daisuke Motomiya friends call me Davis, so call me Davis ok." She then lay on his shoulder he started to smile as he said "good night Akitsu." She started to sleep on as he looking into the air saying "someday I hope I can see you all again Tai I bet you and Sora are on that date, Tk and Kari are on their honeymoon, Matt and Jun I hope she has not killed you for doing anything stupid, Joe must be a doctor now, Izzy and Mimi started to see one another, Yolei and Ken are having their 4th child and Cody being the best layer he could be. I just wish I could spend more time with them." With this the Beyonder let one tear fall from his eyes as he started to sleep with the sekirei on his side.

* * *

**That the end of Chapter 01 thanks for reading before I forget Uzume ashikabi is Chiho but that second ashikabi thing will be explained later. This is a rewrite of the 1st chapter just so you know. I know its not a good Idea to remove the rest of the story but I wont to do a final mix of the hole story. Add seen, try and fix problems with the story in the 1st please. Give Davis some more time with Karasuba before the end of the story. Make the two feel like more of a couple. Show how Davis changes her from a killing monsters into more of a anti-hero. Davis happy go luck charm will pass to her slowly. **

**Sorry for the rewrite if you liked the story the way it was I will be uploading them again with longer scenes and new ones added.**

**Please leave a PM or Review and I hope to see you next time...**


	2. Green girl FM2

**Here is chapter 2 hope you like it have fun a leave a review or PM at the end.**

In Minato's dream that night he was sitting in a white room. He started to stand as he looked around this dream world only to see nothing. He started walked followed through down a pathway.

**What seemed like an hour passed.**

Minato started to see a tree. SO he started to walk to it. The closer he go to the tree. seen a young girl who was sitting on a small tree with a flower in her hand. He got a better look at the girl. He started to see her tears fell to the ground. Minato said slowly "Hi are you ok."

She slowly turned round as she said "Big brother your here…" She jumped of the tree. Minato cached the little girl as she said happily "big brother."

She hugged Minato will he said "what is your name..." She looked into his eyes as she said "my name is Kusano Big Brother, What is yours."

Minato just said "My name is Minato." He then started to walk to the tree as he started to say "so Kusano what are you doing here." Kusano just started to say "waiting for your big brother." She then started to run round the tree with a smile on her face.

Time past as Kusano walked over to Minato saying "Big Brother!" Minato looked in to her eyes as he said "yes kusano?"

Minato was about to walk up Kusano as a water ball smacked Minato sending him flying. Kusano ran to Minato as he tried to stand from the attack. Minato started to as trying to get a good look at his attack just for a hand to grab him by the neck. He looked at the attack to see a beautiful blonde woman staring back at him. She looked enrage as she said "You monkey way are you trying to sink you claws in to a child."

Minato looked in to her eyes Minato started to say softly "I am not going to *sink your claws into Kusano."

The blonde woman smiled as she said throwing Minato on to the ground "if I see you again I will kill you and Kusano will be under my protection so come if you dare..."

Minato then started to crawl over to Kusano as he said "get out of here Kusano, Blondie I accepted your challenge."

The dream started to fall apart with the blonde woman saying "I will love to see you try monkey."

Minato started to open his eyes only to see Uzume hugging on to his right arm. He then looked to the left seen Musabi doing the same thing. He then slowly tried to get up of the futon trying without waking up the two young women. He rubbed his eyes to see a third girl he had have meet rapid up in white cloth this made him scream.

Throughout the inn Miya and Homura heard the scream they ran to the ashikabi room. Miya had her sword in hand. As she opened the door with her sword in hand.

She then seen Matsu and started to cut her out the cloth. Matsu fells landed on Minato. Her lips were now against the ashikabi. Yellow light wings started to appear from her back. She was now lying on his chest as Miya said in a creepy voice "Matsu will i give you a new lesson in my rules. so that they can get through your hard head."

Matsu started to laugh like an old perverted will saying seductively into Minato's ears "that not the only hard thing in this room Minato!"

Miya grabbed the pervert sekirei and pulled her out of the room.

Minato was still in shock at all that had just happened saying "what the hell just happened."

Musabi and Uzume then started to sit up as they said together "Good morning Minato!" Minato's mind had just coat up with the events as his noise blasted blood knocking him out.

Meanwhile At MBI Karasuba had just completed her training with her team. She then started to take a sit on the balcony looking out into the city. She then started to draw her blade to sharpen. Will she was doing this Benitsubasa walked in saying "So do you thing he came."

Karasuba started to laugh as she said "Davis will be out there but we will have to go and find him."

**In the Park.**

Davis had just started to open his eyes as his D-3 started to play a ring tone. (The ringtone is Let's kick it up.) Davis put his hand on his left ear as he said "Veemon are you up at the computer."

On the other end of the call Veemon said "yes Davis what you need."

Davis just said "not much Veemon, I was just wondering if you can find me a boarding house or something nearby."

Veemon started to say "Davis way do you need that."

Davis just smiled as he said as he looked down at the sleeping Akitsu "for a friend Veemon."

Veemon just started to type in to the computer to then say "there was one were you landed Davis."

Davis just said "thanks Veemon keep me posted on what is going on in other worlds ok."

Veemon with just said "Ok I'll keep you posted 'Veemon out'."

Davis started to wake her up slow saying "Hi Akitsu its time to get up." She started to open her eyes to see Davis giving her his trade mark goofy smile. She started to laugh a little as Davis said "come on Akitsu do I look that funny."

She started to nod as veemon said in to Davis ear "Two sekirei are coming your way Davis you better be ready for a fight."

Davis just said "ok Veemon, it looks like this is game time."

Three figures started to walk their way as a young teen and two woman one with a scythe and the other holding a whip in her hands.

The young teen then said smiling "My name is Hayato Mikogami and my sekirei Yomi and Mitsuha are here for the scrapped number you have here."

Akitsu started to move back behind Davis in fear. Davis then looking at his three new enemies' as he said "Hello I am Daisuke and if she wants to be your sekirei then you can have her. But if you force her. I will fight you till the ends of the earth. That is my promise."

The teen Ashikabi and his sekirei started to laugh as he said "so you think you can stop me you and what army kill him."

Davis just said pointing to himself "this one man army."

His sekirei then charged at Davis as he said "Game on!"

Davis jumped out of their way as Yomi tried to cut him with her scythe but Davis just jumped on the scythe as he said "so that's all you got girl's then this will be fun."

Davis kicked the scythe in the air sanding. jumped after the weapon catching it in his left hand.

Yomi shaking in fear and rage said "what the hell just happened."

Davis kicked the scythe round and round till he said "this is fun so what other toys do you all have that I can play with."

Misuha then attacked Davis with her whip but Davis used the scythe to block the attack. He let go of the scythe Yomi grabbed her weapon as it was sent flying in the air. Davis had run up to Akitsu and said "lists go Akitasu before I have to go all out on them..."

Davis put his hand on Akitsu hands as he grabbed and started to run as fast as he could with attackers following close behind him.

Davis and Akitsu were now ran from the two attacking sekirei as Akitsu looked in to his eyes. She seen his rage growing as he picked her up and said "Akitsu hold on."

The two sekirei were about to hit Davis as he said "Veemon now open the gate."

A flash of light hit Akitsu teleporting her away.

Davis just looked at the two sekirei as he said "no need to hold back now."

He blocked both of their attacks as Mikogami started to say "girls stop. He is too much for you that this time."

The two Sekirei started to turn a way from Davis as they said "next time we will kill you."

Davis started to say "Well I think I will have to wait for that."

They just walking as he put his hand on his ear saying "Veemon now to find Karasuba."

**With Akitsu (were the portal took her.)**

She landed outside of the Izumo as young woman wearing a Kimono came out the inn. The young Woman seen Akitsu as she faint on to the ground as she said "Homura came and give me a hand..."

Homura started to run out of the inn only to find Miya trying to help a young woman he had never seen before. Homura started to pick up the woman will saying "Miya I will get her inside ok."

Miya nodded as she started to say "ok thank you Homura."

Back to with Minato and the other residents who were in Matsu's room as Minato started to tell them all about the dream he had.

Matsu the turned to her computer as she said "Tsukiumi is number 09 and she hates ashikabi's."

Musabi then looked at Minato as she said "why does she hate ashikabi's."

Uzume looked at the other Sekirei as she said "I don't know but I need to go, see you all later." They all nodded as Musabi said "bye Uzume cya later."

Uzume walked out the room with a smile on her face wean Minato said "Matsu can you find this other Sekirei Kusano for me."

Matsu started to look on the screen as she said "yes but it will take 3 hour's Minato so if you and Musabi try and find Tsukiumi that will take up your time."

Minato and Musabi started to nod as they left the room but then Miya shouted for help. The two ran down the stars as they seen Akitsu lying on the living room floor. Minato and Musabi ofered to help as Miya said "if you what to help please go and get me my groceries ok."

The couple nodded as they lift the Inn will Miya started to looked after Akitsu with a smile on his face.

**With Davis how was now just wondering around town looking for Karasuba. **

He was stopped for a seconded Wean Musabi and Minato walked pasted talking about trying to find Tsukiumi. Davis started to smile as he said slowly "Will Veemon we are not the only ones looking for someone."

Davis seen a Raman cafe as his started to feel hungry. He walk in and took a set as a waitress came over and said "what can I get you."

Davis just said "I have no Idea."

The waitress just said "I can recommend the golden Miracle It is the best thing on the menu."

Davis just said "can I get to of them places."

She nodded as she said "they will be here in ten minutes."

As the Waitress left the table karasuba walked pasted the window. She seen Davis sitting in there and walked in the door. She walked up behind him as she said in to his ear sadistically "good morning Davis were you for little old me."

Davis turned round as he said "yeah Karasuba take a sit are you hungry two."

She started to laugh as she sit across from her Ashikabi saying "so have you ordered something."

Davis nodded as he said "yeah two meals called the golden miracle you can have one if you what."

Karasuba started to laugh as she said "ok thank you Davis. So do you remember the day we meet."

Davis just said happily "it was only two months ago Karasuba."

She just started to laugh as she said "will Davis that was 15 years ago for me."

Davis just started to laugh as he said "so then Gaia.D speed-ed up time in this world not a bad plan. It's a good thing he is gone right."

Karasuba just started to laugh as she said "so do you have plans for to Day."

Davis said "no Karasuba what about you."

She shook her head will saying "We should go for a walk around the town."

The just had small talk before the Waitress came back with their food and said winking at Davis "here you go sir and madam."

They said thank you and started to eat. Karasuba was loving seeing how childlike can be Davis will he eat the Raman. Karasuba will eating her food said "Davis you meet want to slow down and enjoy that rather than destroy it all."

Davis just looked at her saying "will what can I say I am hungry."

Karasuba just started to laugh wall saying "Davis will I think its time to get down to business."

Davis just completed eating as he said "business Karasuba can't we just have a day were we sit and have fun."

Karasuba started to stand as she said "will if that is your wish so be it. Davis what do you wish to do."

Davis smiled as he said "is their a beach or an theme park nearby."

Karasuba just said "Yes so lets go."

Davis and karasuba started to stand as the waitress walked over to say "and here is your bill."

Davis pulled out his wallet as Karasuba said will pulling a MBI card from her kimono "Ill pay for it honey... And places take a tip."

The waitress gave Karasuba back the card before the left saying "Have a nice day."

They started to walk round the town as they came up to a store selling flowers as Davis picked out a single rose. He paid for the rose and gave it to Karasuba who looked at him blankly. She looking up in to his eyes to see his goofy yet heartwarming smile.

He just said "take it its for you Karasuba."

She took the rose only to say in a more slome way "thank you Davis."

He just looked back at her seeing the sadness in her face. Davis started to loss his smile as he said "so what was that business lets get that out of the way."

Karasuba just said "will follow me Davis."

Davis was still holding the Rose as he put it on to her Belt. They started to walk to MBI tower.

**In MBI tower five hours later**

Karasuba and Davis were about to walk in to Minaka's office. Karasuba started to look at Davis and said "Just stand here a minute ok Davis."

Davis did as he was told as she cleans him up with to make him more presentable. To show her boss. She got to his head as tried to Take his goggles off but Davis said laughing "That is another Karasuba and place the Goggles stay on ok."

She just nodded as she said "ok lets go Davis."

They walked in to Minaka's office as Minaka said happily "Hello you must be the beyonder nice to meet you my name is Minaka Hiroto but you can just call me Minaka."

Davis just nodded as he said "Hello Minaka, I am Daisuke Motomiya and it is very nice to meet you."

Karasuba was about to walk out the room as Minaka said "Karasuba take a sit I wish to know how you to meet."

**(Karasubas POV)**

She looked at Minaka as she said to her self "what are you planing Minaka."

She watched as Davis said "will 15 years ago on this Island out in the pacific ocean."

She then turned to Minaka as he said "So way were you on that Island that day."

Davis just laughed as he said "not one of my Best Day Minaka."

Karasuba was about to stand as Minaka said "look Davis I am a busy man so I will ask would like you to join my Discipline squad?"

**(End of Karasubas POV)**

**(Davis POV)**

I looked at Minaka as I said happily "ok Ill join if it helps Karasuba and the others out."

Minaka started to smile as he said "will Mr Motomiya I will have Karasuba show you to your new room. Benitsubasa and Haihane are wait for you there."

Karasuba started to walk out the room as I seen Minaka saying "I like your Rose were did you get it karasuba."

Karasuba then give me a death glare as I started to laugh. Minaka then started to laugh as he said "will get out of my Office and I will call you all for ween I need you."

**(End of Davis)**

Karasuba angrily walked away from Davis as he ran after her saying "hey wait up Karasuba."

She just turned round as she said angrily "Will keep up Davis."

Davis with his cheese smile said "Come on Karasuba it looks nice on you."

Karasuba started to smile as she said "it looks nice with my sword cutting it in two."

Davis just looked down as he said "Your a bit more angry then normal way."

Karasuba just said as she stopped in front of a door "will we are here."

She started to open the door as he looked on the name tag as he said "so who is Natsuo Ichinomi."

Karasuba just said "A nobody he used this room one week ago before being terminated."

Davis nodded as he walked in after his sekirei.

In his room Benitsubasa and Haihane were lying in the pool as Karasuba said angrily to Davis "I will be in my room over there is you need my."Davis was about to say something as Karasuba said "there are swimming trunks on that char."

Davis went and got changed in to the trunks before jumping in.

In Karasubas room she had removed the rose as she put it in a glass of water she had lying on her tablet. She started to smile as she looked at the rose saying "Davis you are to kind for this life you live be I will have to toughen you up for what will be coming My ashikabi."

**Two hours later.**

Karasuba started to walk out of her room to find Davis telling the other sekirei a story about his child hood with the

**Three hours later.**

Minato and Musabi were sitting on the side of a bench in the park as Minato's phone went off with message from Minaka saying "The green girl is up for grabs, 1st come 1st severed. you will find her in the garden..."

He was about to put his phone down as his phone went off with Matsu saying on the other end "Minato go to the bionic garden that is where you will find Kusano."

Minato then said "ok thanks Musabi lets go."

Musabi then looked at the bags in her hands as she said but he was too far ahead to hear her "but what about the groceries Minato…" She started to run after her Ashikabi.

On the a near roof Tsukiumi was watching the couple saying "so you are running now my Ashikabi or is it that you're looking for that small child. If you touch her I will make you pay with your life monkey."

She started to run after the couple as fast as she could.

Minato and Musabi were heading to the garden as they ran past the hospital Uzume had just lift with tears in her eyes. She started to see Tsukiumi follow the couple. Uzume wiped her eyes as she started to follow the water sekirei.

Outside the garden Musabi said to Minato "were we going?" Minato then looked at his Sekirei "I have to help her so let just go before someone else tries to hurt her ok." Musabi nodded.

They walked in to the garden but Yomi and Mitsuha attacked them. Yomi used her scythe to attack Minato as Musabi knocked me out the way from her attack. Musabi took the attacked. It ripped her clothing on the back. There was some blood coming from her spine. She started to get up as Mitsuha said will hitting her whip off the Musabi back "so you think you can beat us on your own..." S

he was about to whip Musabi again wean white cloth grabbed her hand and pulled it back. Mitsuha then said "who the hell…"

Yomi turned to attack the new sekirei as she seen a white veiled sekirei sitting on a small tree just that the opening to the garden. Yomi tried to cut the cloth to free Mitsuha but Musabi punched the Sekirei making her drop her weapon. Minato got up from the ground as Musabi said "go we will keep them busy."

Minato nodded as he ran in to the garden. The veiled sekirei removed her hood as she said to Musabi "It's game time you take Scythe girl and I'll get whippy."

Minato ran as fast as he could to try and find Kusano. He found the tree from his dream the night before but there was no Kusano. He then hared a young girls crying coming from within a cave like tree. Minato ran into the cave to see Kusano just sitting on the ground with tears on her face. Minato walked up to the young sekirei as he said "Kusano I here to get you to a save place ok."

Kusano looked up at Minato as she said "Big Brother you came to save me."

She walked up to Minato will wiping her eyes of tears as she hugged her future ashikabi. Kusano then started to fall asleep in his arms. Minato picked up the young sekirei as he said "sleep well Kusano."

He started to walk out the tree with Kusano in his arms.

Outside the tree Minato phone started to ring with Matsu on the other end saying "Minato you need to get back here there is more than just Tsukiumi's coming..."

As she said this a water ball hit his hand knocking the phone on the ground. Tsukiumi started to walk out of the tree line as she said "now you will die by my hands."

She then ran to attack Minato as he just stood there. Tsukiumi stop as he said "Tsukiumi you can kill me after I get Kusano to a safe places ok you may hate ashikabi but all I what to do is help someone in need."

Tsukiumi said "ok cowered we will end this after I help you but just this once." Minato nodded as three other sekirei walked out the form the trees.

Karasuba said with her sword in hand "so it looks like are trap got the wrong Ashikabi but killing you will be just as fun as my fight with him."

She slashed the three of them as Minato jumped in front of Tsukiumi with his back to the attack protecting her and Kusano. His back was covered in his own blood as Tsukiumi in shock said "way did you do that monkey."

Minato was now on the ground as Tsukiumi in rage attacked Karasuba but just to get thrown to the ground lying next to Minato as she started to close her eyes.

Karasuba started to walk over to Minato as she was about to put her sword through his heart.

Davis with his sword in his left hand appeared out of the shadows as he said "let them go Karasuba."

Karasuba with a mad smile on her face attacked her ashikabi. She just said looking in to his eyes "this is so much fun love for use to be fighting to the death with my sword covered in the blood of my enemies..."

Not making a sound Davis knocked her sword out her hands. He dropped hit his sword then charge at Karasuba saying "I am not your love or your friend we have one rule Karasuba and that is not to kill!"

She then just punched the charging Davis in the ribs. Saying "your honour will get you killed in this life …"

Davis then kicked the sekirei in the back of the neck as she fell to the ground he started to say "you are no longer my sekirei so go back to your master you dog…"

Karasuba started to fall in to unconscious as Davis started to walk over to Minato the others to see if they were ok. Benitsubasa and Haihane helped their boss back to MBI as Davis said to the girls "that go for yours to now to MBI'S Dog's."

They disappeared in the trees as Davis started to Heel Minato and Tsukiumi with the crest in his hand.

With Musabi and Uzume who had just beat the two attacking sekirei as MBI came to pick up the Sekirei.

The two of them ran to find Minato sitting with Kusano on a rock next to him with Tsukiumi standing in rage that Minato save her... Musabi and Uzume then sit next to Minato as Davis said "sorry for coming in to that fight a late bit but I think its better that I tell you all about the Beyonder."

10 minutes latter Davis story was complete as Musabi said "they sound so strong."

Davis nodded as Uzume was think maybe he can save my Ashikabi. Minato just looked with a smile on his face as he said "thank you for saving us from that Sekirei..."

Davis looked down as he said "sorry they what me for something to do with MBI but I just don't know what it is for."

Minato nodded as he said "will let's all go home Matsu maybe a ball to help you."

They all nodded as Tsukiumi then walked away saying "Monkey you what get away next time you will fall to my hands…"

Minato looked happily at Tsukiumi as he said "maybe next time we can be friends."

Tsukiumi then was gone like she was never there...

They all started to walk away back to the inn as Tsukiumi walked over to Minato's phone that she had knocked out his hand as she said with a smile on her face "maybe having that monkey as my Ashikabi will not be so bad..."

Back at the Inn all of them walked in with Miya, Matsu and Akitsu waiting for them to open the door. Matsu jumped on to Minato saying "you're ok."

Miya then asked "who is the little girl Minato."

Minato just said "she is my little cousin Kusano."

Miya nodded with a smile on her face as Davis opened the door with the bag of groceries as he said "got it guys, hi is it ok if I make us some food."

Miya was shocked as he ran of to make them all of them some food. Matsu with a smile said "so where is Homura Miya?"

Miya just said "he's late working at the club."

They all nodded with a smile as Minato started to talk about today.

**Tsukiumi out in the city on a roof top.**

Tsukiumi was playing with Minato's phone as she said "next time I will find out if you are me ashikabi."

Unknowingly Homura had been lessening to Tsukiumi as he said "it Minato you are talking about right."

Tsukiumi jump as she said before trying to kick him off the roof "Homura I will kill you."

Homura in a wind of fire jumped way from the enraged Sekirei. Homura just said as Tsukiumi started to follow him "will that's no fun…"

**Back in the inn.**

Later that night Minato and Kusano were sitting next to one another just outside in the garden. Kusano said to Minato "you will be my Big Brother."

She started to rap his arms in some flower roots. She then kissed him on the lips winging herself with her wings filling the garden. Kusano had started to felling sleep. Miya said "I'll take her to sleep in my room."

Minato was trying to get out as Davis ran out saying "I am not going to ask how that happened but Ill get you down."

Minato started to run off as he said "thank you Davis."

Davis just waved him off as he looked up in to the stars and said "will it looks like I better go home right Veemon."

Musabi and Matsu were sitting in Minato's room waiting for him to come in as he walked in the room...

**I had a lot of fun working on this chapter and I hope you liked it and thank you for reading this. Next chapter Minato learns of Uzume ashikabi coming death as they try to save her wean Tsukiumi kidnaps Minato so she can learn more about her ashikabi.**

**For Davis he will be spending the chapter taking to Veemon. **


End file.
